This invention relates generally to biologically effective compounds that aid in the maintenance of bodily homeostasis under stressful situations.
From space travel to the increased everyday air and sea travel there is need for an effective but safe means for minimizing unwanted stressor effects which disturb homeostatic processes in the body. One stressor is usually referred to as motion sickness. The cardinal symptoms of this malaise are increases in salivation, pallor, sweating, drowsiness, and the nausea syndrome, i.e., stomach awareness, stomach discomfort, nausea and vomiting.
The most generally effective remedy, with one exception, is a combination of d-amphetamine sulfate and 1-scopolamine. The one exception is an equi-part combination of promethazine hydrochloride and 1-ephedrine sulfate. Numerous tests have shown this combination to be extremely effective, if not the most effective anti-motion sickness preventive. While these two homergic drugs individually are not highly effective their combination provides a suprasummation effect. However, equi-part combination of promethazine hydrochloride and 1-ephedrine sulphate has shown some objectional side effects, particularly drowsiness.